rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Eshi se Ranor
Captain Eshi se Ranor (born Drathan Okona, August 14, 2337, on Rigel III) is a fictional character created by a friend of Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. This is his primary character, and he is also known as Eshi out-of-character as a result. He is portrayed by Christian Bale in his current incarnation: in previous incarnations that Underwood was aware of, he was portrayed by Tom Cruise. Origins Drathan Okona's life began on stardate: 17376.96 though his parents remain unnamed in his dossier files, recent research has revealed that his grandmother was Salius D'ria O'cono and his grandfather was Starfleet Admiral Foxx Everknight. His father was learned to be Gazil Okona (a named he chose to alter to make it appear more human.) His parents were killed in border raid wars that waged on between Orion pirates and Rigellian Freedom fighters. Young Drathan Okona was left in a Federation orphanage on New Londonium on Rigel III. He was raised in the orphanage and foster parents until he was able to apply for Starfleet Academy at the subscript age of 16. Which was a rare feet for anyone of that age to succeed in getting into the Academy from Rigel III. Academy Upon entering the academy, he came under the tutelage of Admiral J. Michael Henry of Starfleet Intelligence. He became involved with a cadet by the name of Raine Delaney who he would be involved with off and on in the future... but Okona excelled in the Academy and pulled honours in Engineering and Operations. His supplemental work in Intelligence had garnered him the parental support he coveted from Admiral Henry. It became apparent to Drathan that he would be tool that Admiral Henry would use to bring down criminal organisation that Henry depised known as "The Consortium." Starfleet Intelligence Nevis Ming became the prime target of Okona by the time that he graduated in 2351. He took on the role of Reconn leader at a young age of 20. He would report his findings to base commander... and ultimately Admiral Henry. This cat and mouse game with Ming's organization lasted 8 years as he rose through the ranks of Starfleet Intelligence to Starfleet Rank of Commander. He was then asked to take on the command of the Miranda Class vessel USS Kyoto-Beta and used this vessel as a guise of a Pirate to infiltrate the deep recesses of The Consortium... Okona fell in love with that world of cloak and dagger... and the darkside appealed to him so he disappeared from Starfleet Intelligence when he was brainwashed by Nevis Ming to join his side. Admiral Henry went after Okona himself and found him nearly dead on Deep Space Nine where he had discovered that Okona had been under influence of Ming and he had Dr. Bashir extract the device that had been placed in his skull with surgery. Okona laid in bed a broken man, but his career was intact thanks to Henry's intervention and he was able to avoid court-martial. Starfleet though felt it important to remove Okona from the life of cloak and dagger where he was placed in command of the USS Aberdeen in 2373. New Man, New Ship... and Alborians While on mission on the Galaxy Class Starship Aberdeen, Captain Okona came across the ancient race known as the Alborians from their home planet of Alboraa... their ship was taken during an interplanetary struggle for the throne of Alboraa, but while on the planet Drathan Okona studied the ancient texts of the Anciente' and learned that they were the same dieties that the Ancient Empire of the T'Kon.. and that the Alborians were a remnant of that defuncted empire. Drathan found the texts calming and eye-opening and they had mirrored his studies as a youth about the T'Kon religion... he accepted the et tah (the T'Kon God.) He took the T'Konian name of Eshi se Ranor (Defender of the Faith,) and renewed his enthusiasm for Starfleet that he had as a youth. During the war, Captain se Ranor had taken command of the Second Starship to take the name of Venture. Which was a Delphis Class (an experimental design by Admiral Erik Hunter) which he garnered a superb war record... using the Venture's speed and crew to their ultimate potential and gaining a reputation as one of the brightest young Captains in Starfleet. With the close of the Dominion War, Eshi se Ranor became a driving force to get the Venture and her crew the rest they deserved... Captain se Ranor remains an engima because of his intelligence work as a young man... and his brilliance during the Dominion War.. many regard him as a cult hero of how to rise up the ranks through subterfuge and gile. He has been often compared to Starfleet historians as James T. Kirk in his style and bravado in command. Category:RPG Category: Star Trek